1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vacuum apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water heater tank cleaning kit wherein the same provides ease of use in the cleaning of a water tank and especially in removing sediment from the bottom portion of the tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuum apparatus for the cleaning of various surfaces is well known in the prior art. Vacuums of the prior art have been of a generally generic construction to avail themselves of cleaning a large spectrum of areas and forums. The prior art has heretofore failed to provide an assembly utilized in particular for the cleaning of a hot water tank and sediment collected on the bottom portion thereof. Examples of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,218 to DeAmicis wherein the patent provides a telescoping cleaning tool utilized with a restricted forward end for the cleaning of relatively inaccessible areas and coupled to a source of pressurized air to permit directing of the pressurized air to the aforenoted surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,088 to Haase sets forth a vacuum cleaner attachment utilized with a conventional vacuum cleaner nozzle formed with slotted side walls and the attachment is moved in a side-to-side manner during cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,529 to Choiniere sets forth an apparatus provided with a generally planar forward end and directed to a cylindrical rear portion for securement to a vacuum cleaner nozzle to enable the blade access to remote areas of cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,437 to Belicka, et al., wherein the same utilizes a conventional vacuum cleaner with a telescoping wand mounted thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,061 to Leas provides a further example of an extensible wand utilized in a cleaning procedure with a mechanical inter-relationship between the telescoping extension and the main body of the wand.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved water heater tank cleaning kit wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction in enabling access to a sediment tank portion of a water tank, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.